Purpose
by KCTwister
Summary: Numb to the world and lost in a land of memories, Sasuke finds a small child that gives him a purpose to live on. Sequel to Irretrievable. SasukeXNaruto


**Purpose**

**Hey!**

**This is the sequel to irretrievable, which I thought of this morning. Once again I apologise for any spelling or grammar mistakes, I kinda rushed this cos I've got to study for an exam tomorrow, lol.**

**A.N. Story contains references to yaoi, a little sad but this one has a happy ending!**

* * *

The house was felt empty, devoid of life. No laughter sounded from one of the rooms, no smell of newly cooked food filled the air, and no warm skin pressed against his. Sitting at the kitchen table, the dark haired shinobi held a cup of tea between his hands, staring blankly at its smooth surface. The liquid had tasted funny, not like it used to be. Nothing was the same any more. Everything felt different, as if something important was missing. Numbness had taken over, and Sasuke did nothing to stop it.

Now being twenty-eight years old, it had been almost five years since Naruto's death, and still he found himself looking for him in the streets, or expected him to be waiting for him when he came home. But he wasn't there. He still hadn't got used to the idea of him being gone. It was just too hard to believe. The world seemed more dull without his lover in it, as if it all had no meaning. The house still contained all of Naruto's things. Sasuke could still smell his scent and could almost feel the blonde brush against him. But it was just his imagination.

Sasuke sighed and finished the rest of his tea. He had things to do today. After the first few weeks of mourning he had returned to ANBU to continue his missions. Surprisingly, Sasuke found he didn't care if he was hurt or killed while he was away from the village. He had already lost the most precious thing to him, so what was his empty life really worth after that? He still completed the missions with deadly accuracy, but almost never returned with so much as a scratch. But today he had been called in by Tsunade, who had returned to the post of Hokage while the search for a new one carried on. He wasn't sure wanted she wanted exactly, but anything was better than sitting there doing nothing.

Sasuke stood and went into the bathroom, closing the door and turning on the shower. Stepping in after he stripped off his clothes, he let the hot water wash over him caressingly, closing his eyes and leaning his head on the cold tiles. He stood there for a while, simply remembering the times of the past. They had been through so much together. He sighed and started to wash, quickly rinsing and turning off the water. Wrapping a towel around his slim waist, Sasuke stepped out into his bedroom and pulled out a pair of navy blue trousers and a short sleeved white t-shirt. After using a second towel to dry his hair, he changed into the clothes and pulled on his boots. Picking up a thick, dark grey jacket and gloves, Sasuke left the house and locked the door behind him.

It was winter, and snow covered the village of Konoha as if someone had tipped over a bowl of sugar. The soft snow crunched under his feet loudly as he tucked his hands in his pockets and made his way through the busy streets, his breath rising into the cold air. He kept his eyes to the ground, not wanting to look anyone in the eye. The first few months after Naruto's death were filled with people coming up to him and giving condolences. Most of them he didn't even recognise, and thought they were strangers. None of them knew Naruto like he did, and before he had even become Hokage, they had treated him like dirt just because he carried the kyubi within him, judging him on that rather than the person _he_ was. Sasuke was bitter towards them for that.

A noise from his right caused Sasuke to stop and listen. He could make out the sound of children shouting at each other. Looking down into one of the side allies, he could see a group of small children no older than eight years old surrounding a dark haired boy, who stood before them unashamed. The largest boy in the group stood before the dark haired child, at least twice his weight and a few years older. He was smirking widely as his gang closed in on the boy. Sasuke stood in the shadows to the side and watched quietly. He didn't know why, but he wanted to see how this played out. He wanted to see what the cornered child would do.

The large boy stepped forward and laughed. "Why don't you just give it up? There's no way you could beat us."

"Yeah right! I could pound you all into the ground if I wanted to!" the smaller child boasted. Determination was evident in his voice, and he didn't back away from the bully.

"I suppose there's no avoiding it then," the larger boy grinned and cracked one of his knuckles.

Reading the signs that a fight was about to start, the smaller boy put one foot behind him and lifted his fists closer to his chest: the basic defense position. Sasuke couldn't help but admire the kid. He knew he wasn't going to win, but he wouldn't go down without a fight. The larger boy laughed again and pulled back his arm, swinging it around with all his weight. Sasuke didn't waist any time. His hands were a blur as he made the hand signs and invoked the jutsu. When the boy's fist came into contact with the smaller one's face, he disappeared with a poof of smoke. The gang of children blinked and gasped as a block of wood slowly toppled over where the dark haired child had stood a moment before. They stood there dumbstruck for a moment before they all started screaming and running off down the ally.

Sasuke turned, walking to the other side of the street. Coming into another ally on the other side, Sasuke looked around and found the dark haired boy standing with his fists still raised, a shocked expression on his face. Sasuke looked down at him for a while, now being able to make out the child's features in the better light. The boy wore a ragged, plain t-shirt and long shorts that were definitely not suitable for this weather. He had pitch black hair that spiked up in all directions, falling to either side of his partings. But what caught Sasuke's attention was the boy's eyes. They were a strange, vibrant violet colour, full of life and energy. They remarkably reminded him of Naruto's eyes.

"Are you hurt?" he asked the still child.

The boy simply turned his head towards the Uchiha and looked up at him with wide eyes, his mouth opening and closing several times. Sasuke sighed and kneeled before the confused boy.

"What you just experienced is called the Replacement Jutsu, and you switched places with a near by object."

The boy blinked and a grin slowly took over his face. "That was so cool!" he shouted, fully turning to Sasuke and punching the air with a fist. "I _so_ wanna be a shinobi when I grow up!"

Sasuke watched the boy before speaking. "Why were they trying to beat you up? What did you do?" he asked, no emotion showing on his face.

"I didn't do anything! They've always treated me like this; like I exist only to be a punch bag for them. But I wont give up! I'll be stronger than them one day!" the boy said enthusiastically.

Sasuke blinked, once again being reminded of Naruto. He waited until the boy had settled. "And where are your parents? Shouldn't you be inside and staying warm?"

The boy smiled strangely and linked his hands behind his back. "I don't know who or where my parents are," he said. Sasuke was shocked at how calmly the boy had said it, full of trust and innocence. "And I don't want to go back to the orphanage. Everyone is mean there. And my bed is right next to the window so I always get a draft."

Sasuke was silent for a long time, watching as the small boy pouted. "How old are you?"

The boy perked up, proud to be showing off his age by raising the right amount of fingers. "I'm five years old! I'll be six in a couple of months!"

"What's your name?"

"I'm Shiro! It means 'fourth son', but I think the orphanage called me that because I was found on their doorstep on the fourth day of the fourth month. That's my birthday too!"

Sasuke froze. The fourth day of the fourth month... that was the day Naruto was killed. He was speechless. The sudden reminder of that exact day was unexpected, and Sasuke found himself staring blankly ahead until the boy spoke.

"What's your name, mister?"

Sasuke shook himself mentally and returned his dark eyes to the boy. He hesitated before speaking, deciding whether or not to tell the boy his name. "Sasuke. Sasuke Uchiha."

* * *

It had started to snow by the time Sasuke reached the Hokage's tower. He had left the boy in the side street after making sure he would go back to the orphanage. He knew the place must be bad for Shiro to prefer to stay outside, but with the cold weather he could become ill. Sasuke made his way through the building after shaking the snow of his jacket. He let his feet carry him to the Hokage's office, not really paying attention to where he was going. He knocked on the door and went in after being admitted.

"Ahh, Sasuke, there you are. Please, have a seat," Tsunade welcomed him, holding a hand out to the chair opposite her desk. A desk that had once belonged to Naruto.

Sasuke sat down in the chair slowly, his face still blank. Folding his arms over his lap, he looked up to the face of the woman in front of him. "You called for me?"

"Yes, yes," replied the Hokage as she sat down, linking her hands together and placing them on the desk as she leaned forward. "I called you for a very important reason, and I would like you to completely hear me out before voicing your opinion."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes before nodding.

"Now, as you know the search for a new Hokage hasn't gone very well; there aren't many people who are suited for the job. However, in the last few months I have gained the council's approval to pick a candidate, and that person is you Sasuke."

The Uchiha blinked in surprise. Maybe he didn't hear her right. "W-what?"

Tsunade smiled reassuringly. "We want _you_ to become the new Hokage. Now before you start objecting, I know it might be painful to hold the position Naruto once held, but-" She stopped speaking as Sasuke interrupted her.

"I'll do it," he said simply, once again having regained his composure.

"Y-you will? No objections? No 'buts' or 'what ifs'?" Tsunade asked uncertainly. She didn't think he would accept so quickly.

"Being here may be a little painful, but no more than being at home. Naruto gave his life to protect this village, he wanted to keep it safe. So do I. I'll continue what he wanted to do." Sasuke spoke the truth. The village was important to Naruto, and so it was important to him. Maybe this way he could contribute more to the village, and maybe this would help him get over his lovers death. He would do everything in his power to keep Naruto's dream alive, and to keep his memories of him from fading.

"So be it then," Tsunade smiled gently.

* * *

Almost a week had passed since Sasuke had taken the position of Hokage. It was announced the next day and a celebration ceremony took place. The village rejoiced at a new Hokage finally being picked, and enthusiastically accepted Sasuke as their new leader. They knew he was strong and smart, and expected much from him. Some of his belongings were moved into the office that now belonged to him, and immediately Sasuke found himself settling in, as if this was where he wanted to be. He had decided to stay in his own house rather than live in the Hokage's mansion. The paperwork kept his mind sharp and busy, and he continued training like he had always done.

Sasuke sighed and stood from his desk, standing before the window and studying the faces of the Hokage mountain. For once his stomach didn't painfully twinge as his gaze rested on Naruto's face. Unlike the other carvings, Naruto was smiling, no one being able to get him to keep a straight face as they made the plans and models. The memory made Sasuke smile. Turning back to the desk he tidied up the papers and left them in a neat pile, deciding to continue with them tomorrow. Pulling on his long, grey jacket, he wrapped his red scarf around his neck and tugged on the matching gloves. It seemed to be getting colder lately.

Leaving the building, Sasuke shivered and rubbed his arms as he made his way back home. People nodded to him in the street and he returned the gesture. In the course of a single week he had met several people and learned of their problems and heard of their want for help. He hadn't realised it before, but as he talked to these people he found out small information, and how they truly felt and relied on the Hokage. It was like the Hokage was the pillar that held everything together, and that pillar had been severely weakened after Naruto's death. But now, it was slowly rebuilding.

Sasuke blinked several times to get the snowflakes out of his eye lashes as he turned past a corner, and came to a halt. Standing with his face pressed against a window was none other than Shiro. He stared longingly at the desserts that were displayed in the window, and Sasuke inhaled their sweet scent. An idea came to his head, and he slipped inside the shop.

A moment later he returned, and went up to the boy. "Here," he said simply, making the boy jump and whirl about in surprise.

"Oh, it's just you Sas- uh, I mean Hokage-sama," Shiro said quickly, letting his excitement drop from his face.

Sasuke found it strange the way the boy called him that. "Please, call me Sasuke."

The boy looked uncertain but gave a small nod. "If I had known you were the Hokage that day-" he started.

"Don't worry about it, I wasn't Hokage when we met. But any way, eat your cake, the chocolate is starting to drip."

Sasuke held out the cake again and the boy glanced at him before thanking him and taking it eagerly. Sasuke turned and sat on the raised slab of stone after wiping away the snow, Shiro joining him. Almost immediately, chocolate covered the young boy's face and hands. Sasuke started to laugh, something he had not done in a long time.

Shiro looked up to him questionably, his violet eyes full and inquisitive. "What's so funny?"

Sasuke smirked and shook his head. "Just eat your cake."

Shiro grunted and continued to devour the cake, and then stopped as if remembering something. "Thanks for helping me that day. I realised I didn't thank you so I was watching for you in the streets, but then I found out you were the Hokage so..." The boy paused and a grin blossomed on his small face. "Guess what!? Those guys you saved me from are too scared to bother me any more! Whenever they see me, they don't call me names or start a fight!"

Sasuke smiled at the boy's illuminated face, his eyes big and full of innocence. He was calming to have around, and for some reason Sasuke felt protective around him. Suddenly noticing how the boy's body was shaking from the cold, Sasuke pulled off his scarf and wrapped it around Shiro's neck and doubling it over as it was too long.

"Don't you have any more clothes?" he asked, realising that they were the same dull clothes that he had worn on the day they had met.

Shiro shook his head and finished the last of his cake. "No, the orphanage doesn't have enough money to get clothes for all the children, but at least we get good meals."

Sasuke was once again surprised at how the boy talked, as if he knew more of what was going on than he should. He felt a stab of guilt as he had never thought of checking something as simple as if the orphanage had enough money to keep the children well fed and looked after. He made a mental note to do something about that in the morning.

"Come on, let's go get you cleaned up," Sasuke said to the boy and stood, brushing off his trousers. Shiro followed him as he made his way to his house, occasionally tripping on the long red scarf. They arrived in no time to the large house that stood near the end of the street and Sasuke opened the door to let the child enter. Shiro stepped in carefully and looked around, whistling at the decorative but cosy furniture. Sasuke took of his jacket and gloves and left them hanging by the door. He kicked of his boots and saw Shiro copy him. Going into the kitchen, Sasuke picked up a cloth and soaked it with some warm water. He turned and bent down in front of the small child who scrunched up his face as the cloth removed the chocolate with a gentle touch. He wiped Shiro's hands clean as well before turning back and rinsing out the cloth.

"Are you still hungry?" Sasuke asked Shiro as he dried his hands and face with a towel.

"No," the boy replied, but then his stomach betrayed him by rumbling. Shiro giggled nervously.

"If you're hungry you just have just told me," Sasuke said as he went over to the cupboards and started looking for something to eat. Pulling out some rice and curry, he showed it to Shiro who nodded and set about to start the meal.

"There's a woman at the orphanage who told us not to ask for food, even if we're hungry," Shiro informed him as he twisted lightly on the spot, spinning his arms as he did so. Sasuke stopped what he was doing and stared at the child, feeling pity for him.

"If you're hungry, you should let someone know, or you'll stay hungry for a long time."

Shiro nodded his head and began to walk around the room, inspecting everything he came to. He stopped and looked up at one of the counters, to a picture of Sasuke and another man. Sasuke was sitting on a railing of a bridge, his arms resting over the other man's shoulders, a small but content smile on his face. The man in front of him wore a great big grin, his blonde hair messy and his blue eyes bright. Shiro squinted at the face before they widened as he realised it was the sixth Hokage.

Shiro jumped when Sasuke spoke from behind him. "That picture was taken seven years ago, at the bridge down near the river where we used to train."

Shiro looked up to Sasuke's face and saw his charcoal eyes full of love. Shiro smiled and looked back to the picture. Love wasn't something he should understand at such a young age, but he did anyway. He knew the two men in the picture cared for each other deeply. Suddenly he felt hands carefully picking him up from under his arms as Sasuke lifted him into the chair. He sat him down softly before turning to the pots on the stove. A moment later a plate was placed in front of him, full of steaming hot food.

"Let it cool first," Sasuke told him and he nodded, blowing on the rice to help cool it down. He heard his stomach rumble again and couldn't wait much longer. A glass of water clinked as it was put down and Sasuke joined him, sitting on the chair next to him. Shiro started eating and was surprised at how good it tasted, and licked his lips before scooping up more. Sasuke smiled as he watched the child, somehow being comfortable with him being here. Something seemed right about him being there.

The meal was finished quickly and Sasuke took away his plate to wash them. He filled the sink with hot, soapy water and began cleaning them, listening to Shiro as he talked about his life at the orphanage. Sasuke listened intently, and time went by like a flash. He dried his hands and turned to the boy, only to find him leaning his head on his arms, fast asleep. Sasuke looked at him as he thought, and decided to let the boy sleep rather to take him home. Carefully he wrapped his arms around the boy and gently lifted him, carrying him through to one of the spare bedrooms he had kept aside. He lay Shiro down on the bed and covered the boy with the blankets. He turned and walked out the room, glancing back at him before closing the door.

* * *

Sasuke rubbed his forehead as he sat at his desk. He was once again listening to the people of the village, and doing what he could to solve their problems. Earlier that morning he had sorted out the paperwork to get the orphanage more money. He had left Shiro at his house, telling him to stay inside in the warmth rather than wander around in the cold.

A soft knock on the door sounded and he called out to whoever it was. Sakura entered the room with a warm smile on her face. "Morning Sasuke, you getting on well?"

Sasuke was glad for the break and nodded. "I'm fine. This isn't as hard as I thought it would be, but I have to say, some people rely on others a little too much."

Saskura laughed and sat down in the chair opposite the desk. She opened her mouth to speak when the door suddenly burst open and a large woman charged in. Her clothes were ruffled and smudged with dirt. Her hair was unruly and a bright shade of orange, her cheeks a bright red.

"Hokage-sama! Hokage-sama! It's terrible! Just terrible!" the woman almost screeched.

Sasuke looked up to her wild eyes. "What is it?"

"The child is gone! I can't find him any where!"

"What child?" Sakura asked as she faced the woman.

"A young boy by the name of Shiro. The brat didn't come back to the orphanage last night! He could be dead for all I know!" Sasuke immediately understood what she was saying, but stopped when she continued. "I could lose my job because of this! That boy is always running around doing what he likes, and I could get fired for it!" she cried hysterically.

Both woman jumped when Sasuke stood and pushed back his chair with force, making it bang against the wall behind him. His face was blank but his eyes showed his anger. "Is that what you think of him? A brat that could lose you your job? Does his life mean nothing to you but a pay check?" His voice was deadly cold. Both woman looked at him full of shock.

"Sasuke...?"

"I'll have you know that Shiro was under my care yesterday." He paused to let it sink in. He remembered Shiro mentioning the woman at the orphanage who told him not to ask for food. His anger grew, and he leaned over the desk. "In fact, Shiro will remain under my care from now on."

The woman looked torn between relief and fear as the Hokage stood before her. "Y-you're adopting him?"

"Yes, you could say that."

The woman broke into an uneasy smile. "Oh, that's marvelous Hokage-sama-"

"Also, you will be relieved of your duty. Someone who actually cares for those children will take your place, so now they wont _have_ to go running around, doing what they like."

The woman was flustered, embarrassment clear on her round face. "B-but... but... Hokage-sama-"

Please have your things removed by mid-day, the new caretaker will arrive shortly." Sasuke stepped around the desk and taking one of the woman's arms, he led her to the door and litterally threw her out, ignoring her objections.

Sasuke turned back into the room and closed his eyes, calming his breathing. When he opened his dark eyes he saw Sakura smiling at him. "What?"

"Oh nothing, I just didn't expect you to like children so much," her eyes were full of amusement as her smile grew.

Sasuke felt his pale cheeks become heated as he blushed and went to his desk, folding up the papers and putting on his jacket. "I need you to contact that young woman that was here this morning, the one asking about the job. Tell her she's the new caretaker of the orphanage." Sakura nodded and Sasuke left the room.

* * *

Sasuke came into the living room to find Shiro sitting on the couch with a blanket wrapped around him, one of Naruto's old books in his lap, its pages open and decorated with colourful pictures. The boy looked up and smiled, giving a small wave.

"Hey Sasuke. I hope you don't mind me using your book," Shiro said.

"Not at all," Sasuke replied and sat down next to the boy, watching him. "In fact, you can use any of the things here if you want."

The child looked up to him with surprise, his violet eyes vivid. "Really?" he asked excitedly. But then his smile faded. "We're not allowed to have books at the orphanage."

Sasuke smiled and and pulled the boy into a hug. "Well you'll just have to stay here then."

Shiro studied Sasuke carefully before tears of joy came to his features, and he threw his arms around Sasuke's neck, hugging him tightly. Sasuke laughed and hugged him back. "Really? I can stay here? The orphanage wont come for me?" Shiro asked, standing on the couch to be level with Sasuke's gaze.

The Uchiha nodded. "And that woman wont be there any more, so the other children will have someone new to look after them."

Shiro giggled and hugged the young man again. Sasuke smiled and held the child close to him. He finally found himself at peace. He didn't feel lonely any more. He felt somewhat complete, the hole he had once felt was starting to heal. While he felt he could never find someone like Naruto again, he could at least take in this child who had no other real home, and give him the family he had never had. He could take in this child, and call him his son.

Now he had something to live for again.

* * *

**Hope this was enjoyable to read, and please leave a review! Thanks!**

**KCT**


End file.
